spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Nocturnus Clan
The Nocturnus Clan or the Fourth Great Civilization, are a long-lost group of echidnas who appear as the villains in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Their leader is Imperator Pir'Oth Ix. History Four thousand years before Sonic's time, the Nocturnus Clan fought a protracted war against their fellow echidnas, the Knuckles Clan, for supremacy in the ancient world. More technologically-orientated than Knuckles' ancestors, the Nocturnus prosecuted this conflict with professional armies and prototype Gizoids—ancient automatons with a penchant for mimicry, of which Emerl was the most advanced to be created. The war only ended when the Knuckles Clan was laid waste, not by the Nocturnus, but by Perfect Chaos after Chief Pachacamac assaulted the Master Emerald shrine—events recounted during Tikal's flashbacks in Sonic Adventure. With their rivals wiped from the face of the earth, the Nocturnus Clan "nearly colonized the whole world" (as attested by Shade in Chapter 6). However, their ascendancy was abruptly curtailed by the mysterious Argus Event, which saw the Nocturnus civilization (along with their capital city, Nocturne) uprooted and imprisoned in the Twilight Cage. When faced with the multitude of cosmic horrors cohabiting the prison dimension, the Nocturnus Clan was forced to change rapidly, from a clockwork-and-waterwheels tribal system to a sinister technophilic imperium. Through strategic alliances (or failing that, direct subjugation), Imperator Ix was able to dominate the other races of the Twilight Cage, and hatched a plan to return to Sonic's world with the power of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds, leading to the events of Sonic Chronicles. A few years after arriving in the Twilight Cage (according to Nestor the Wise), they finally succeeded in sending a few warriors (led by Procurator Shade) back to Sonic's world by means of phase-shifting technology, only to find that several thousand years had passed there while they had been gone. They successfully stole the Chaos Emeralds from Knuckles the Echidna (last descendant of their ancient enemies, the Knuckles Clan) and set up a temporary base in the remains of the Metropolis Zone (Doctor Eggman's former base, then deserted) along with other hideouts used by Doctor Eggman and also reactivated old technology that were created by Eggman. They used the Chaos Emeralds to bring Angel Island to them, so that they could steal the Master Emerald without interference from G.U.N. When Sonic, Knuckles, and their allies traveled to Angel Island to stop them, Shade discovered that Imperator Ix intended not merely to return their people to their original world, but actually subjugate the world under Nocturnus rule even if both sides had to experience losses. Learning this, she switched allegiance and joined Sonic's team. Together, they journeyed into the Twilight Cage, uniting Ix's vassal states (the Kron, the Zoah, the N'rrgal, and the Voxai—all of whom resented Ix's rule) and launching an attack on the Nocturne, they stole back the Master Emerald and stopped the Nocturnus Tribe. Shade managed to escape the Twilight Cage back to Sonic's world, but what happened to the other members of the tribe is unknown. Miliary Nocturne Soldiers The troops of the Nocturnus army are Sonic's principal enemies during the second part of Sonic Chronicles. Clad in matte black armor and glowing sigils, their leech-blade attacks can sap friendly characters' health to replenish their own. There are many types of soldiers in the Nocturne Tribe: · Nocturne Scout · Nocturne Vet Scout · Nocturne Velite · Nocturne Hastatus · Nocturne Princeps · Nocturne Triarius · Nocturne Equites · Nocturne Praetorian · Nocturne Decurion · Nocturne High Praetorian · Nocturne Procurator Gizoids were originally known from only a single specimen, Emerl, found by chance in an old warehouse by Professor Gerald Robotnik. However, in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, it is revealed that Gizoids represent an entire manufacturing line of Nocturnus Clan combat robots used by the technophilic echidnas as advanced infantry in their wars of conquest. The Gizoid robots were developed by the Nocturnus Tribe as artificial soldiers around four thousand years prior to Sonic's time, as Imperator Ix's people vied for control of the ancient world against Chief Pachacamac and the Knuckles Clan. Marching out of the factories within the Nocturne citadel, the prototype Gizoids fought at the forefront of the Nocturnus armies, and (according to Ix's hyperbole before the final boss in The Dark Brotherhood) turned the tide of the war against Knuckles' ancestors. Gizoid's strength lay in their ability to flawlessly mimic their enemies' attacks, allowing them to become more skilled in combat with every vanquished opponent. After Perfect Chaos obliterated their rival brethren, the Nocturnus Clan enjoyed a free (if brief) reign over Sonic's world. Robotics research and development didn't stop during this time; the pinnacle of Gizoid science in the ancient world came in the form of Emerl, a robot with the ability to absorb Chaos Emeralds. As Nestor the Wise theorized, it was precisely this breakthrough development which attracted the attention of Argus, and led to imprisonment of the Nocturnus echidnas in the Twilight Cage. Rightly or wrongly, the Nocturnus were removed from Sonic's world shortly after Emerl's creation. Excluding Emerl, every single Gizoid under Nocturnus control was transferred to the Twilight Cage in the Argus Event, along with the Nocturne and (apparently) most - if not all - of Nocturnus civilization. Imperator Ix continued to use the robots as the echidnas subjugated the other races of the cage, and advanced Gizoid models remain a central part of the Nocturnus army when Sonic and friends arrive there during Chapter 7 of The Dark Brotherhood. The Gizoid Mk II is a more advanced series of Gizoids built by the Nocturnus Tribe. It can be seen only in the game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. The only significant difference between these and Emerl is the fin-like apparatus attached to their arm. These robots, like Emerl, are capable of copying abilities from opponents. However, in the game Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, they only copy one move out of the playable characters and use it. They can also use their fin apparatus to engage an energy-filled attack. They are also able to shoot energy from the fin using a move called "Hellfire", which is copied from the Nocturnus Praetorian. The Gizoid Centurion is an enemy that appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and is a part of the Gizoid robot line. The Gizoid Centurion are the elite guardians of Nocturne and are both far more advanced and stronger than the standard Gizoid models. They look like regular Gizoids, only slightly different color, more health and a sparkling immunity circle around them. Knuckles the Echidna and his team encounter a pair of Gizoid Centurion when they arrived at Nocturne. They cannot be defeated until Tails prevents the immunity circle. After the Gizoid Centurions' shields were disabled, one of them will say that there will be more Gizoid Centurions that are ready to stop Knuckles and his team, but the player never encounters another Gizoid Centurion after that fight. The Gizoid Guardian is an enemy that appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and is a part of the Gizoid robot line. These massive machines are the elite bodyguards of Imperator Pir'Oth Ix. They are only encountered during the second phase in the preultimate boss battle with Pir'Oth Ix. Their POW moves are Immunity and Crippling Arc. The Gizoid Guardians' design are very different from the regular known Gizoid models. The Gizoid Guardians are at least twice the size of an regular Gizoid and are much more bulky, standing with a wide chest area and abdomen, broad shoulders and large arms. Only their heads are very much the same as a regular Gizoid, except the fin plates on their heads are much larger. They have a single, wide wheel in place of their feet, and are carrying a massive pole-arm around which they use to attack. Allies The N'rrgal are a race of gelatinous, slug-like aliens first encountered by Sonic and friends during Chapter 8 of Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, when the Cyclone lands on the N'rrgal Colony in Sector Scylla of the Twilight Cage. The N'rrgal species comes in three known forms, depending on species' class. The N'rrgal Drones appears as translucent green, semi-liquid slugs with four tentacles and four cyan eyes. The N'rrgal Warriors are identical to the drones, but much larger. Finally, the N'rrgal Queen resembles a giant plam tree made of slime with a cyan slime orb on top, and several smaller cyan eyes covering her entire body. The N'rrgals culture and society are similar to that of a insect swarm, with working drones supporting the hive and a queen giving the orders, and operates with a hive mind intelligence, where they share a common knowledge. Following the traditional insect swarm, the N'rrgal species comes in overwhelmingly large numbers. When a N'rrgal worker gets too old, or tired of life, they go to their spawning pools, where they make two new young N'rrgal emerge by giving up their own life, to work for the colony. The N'rrgal are known to reproduce quickly in peacetime, and when in war, the N'rrgal workers volunteer to split into more workers to form more soldiers. While the N'rrgal are known to be peaceful and silent workers, if they are disturbed or provoked they become frightening ruthless fighters. When speaking, the N'rrgal are slow when pronouncing words with certain letters, similar to an insect's buzzing. The N'rrgal are described as energy eaters, which allows them to absorb energy from machines and life force from their opponents, which serves as their main defence. This gives them a powerful regenerative capacity, thus allowing them to completely rejuvenate themselves with just one attack. This makes the N'rrgal one of the more infuriating enemies in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. They can also shoot slime as projectiles. The N'rrgal can also reproduce asexually by splitting in two to form a pair of new worker drones, which makes them ideal frontline soldiers, especially for Imperator Ix. On the other hand, individual N'rrgal drones can agglomerate together to produce fearsome opponents. Enough of them in one place allows them to form the N'rrgal Queen, a controlling hive mind of some sort that possesses the knowledge of its constituent drones. The''' Zoah''' are a race of aliens that appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. They appeared during Chapter 8 of the game where they forced Sonic and the team down in the Cyclone after they entered their territory. They are know for their ongoing war to conquer their most hated enemies, the N'rrgal. The Zoah species are a race of very massive and large humanoid giants, up to four meters tall, though some members are known to be even larger. Their body appears to be made of energized cyan crystal and they have dark armor covering much of it. The individuals of the Zoahs can be distinguished by the design of their body armor, especially their heads and horns. The Zoah species are known for their love of warfare and desire to rule all others. Their culture focuses straight on military might and conquest, and is very advanced in warfare technology. The Zoah society is highly stratified, and has clear division between citizens and non-citizens, most prominently in the quality of life between citizens and the Zoah military's members. Members of the military are considered the noble caste of the Zoahs and has respect and luxury beyond anything that is available to the citizens. The citizens can enjoy many rights that non-citizens do not, but anyone can become a Zoah citizen if they can pass the citizenship test. In other words, in Zoah society, might makes right. The Zoah's government appears to be a military dictatorship, headed by General Raxos. Personal martial might and personal honour are both important to them. One particular tradition they hold is that of the Challenge. Should anyone defeat Raxos in one-on-one combat, Raxos was bound to honour any request made by the victor. As a military society, the Zoah race are a strong race of warriors. They possesses natural high strength and have impressive physical defence as well. Due to being made of energized crystals, the Zoah can discharge a cyan form of energy and fire it as energy beams or form energy shields to protect themselves from certain attacks. They are also shown to have limited control over their crystal structure, allowing them to form spikes on their exposed body parts and use them as melee weapons or fire crystal shards as projectiles. Category:Enemy Faction Category:Ancient Faction